Nursery Time
by PSYM
Summary: Takes on the Nursery Rhymes with the gangs.


**Nursery Time**

**By: Lunas**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these nursery rhymes or Buffy the Vampire slayer.**

**Cross: Mary had a little lamb and BtVS post Chosen. Please review. **

**Mary had a little lamb part 1**

Xander stared at the little girl standing in the hallway. She was staring toward him. Creepy he thought. Turning around, he saw that she was staring at a lamb. Xander was baffled as to why a sheep was doing in the middle of Brooklyn. Turning around, he didn't see her again. Turning around, again, he saw that the sheep was still there. 

Xander couldn't help but sigh; he had to wait for the teacher of the class until after school which thankfully was nearing. The woman had been a daughter of Watcher, as daughter she had training but had not gone to be one and left the Council. Lucky he thought or else she could be dead at the moment he thought.

The baa near him drew his thoughts away. The sheep was starting to creep him out. Suddenly the school bell rang and he sighed in relief as the children started to pour out.

He saw the little girl run to the lamb looking rather happy. The teacher called out to her as she started to leave. "Mary!" The little girl turned around. "Don't bring the sheep again!" The girl nodded and left skipping. He heard her mumble. "Every day we go to the same thing. Does that thing _ever _age?" He smiled and headed toward her. Time to see if he could recruit a potential Watcher.

**That's a lot of children.**

Andrew watched the house ahead of him. It was shaped like a shoe. The mailbox also said shoe. He could here the footfalls of many people in the house. He knocked on the door. After much shuffling within, the door opened to reveal an old woman with a small infant in her arms.

"Yes?" She asked. Her voice was full of wariness, as she looked him over.

"Um, are you Mrs. Shoe? Mother to Elizabeth Shoe?"

"Which Elizabeth?" She asked looking at him suspiciously. "Did she do something wrong? Ya ain't taking her away if sha did!" She growled.

"Um, no! I just… Have you noticed her uh one of the Elizabeths get suddenly grow stronger, faster and such." The old women seemed to be thinking.

"Yeah. Bessy has been helping around more than usual and having strange dreams. I thought it was just the broth! Also Maisy, Lucy, Cindy, Frankie, Millie, Juilie, Jillie, Julia…" Andrew gaped as the women listed off the names of the girls who all were affected like "Bessy". Just how many children did Mrs. Shoe have! He wondered.

After she was done. Andrew managed to utter. "I'm here to offer Bessy, Mindy? um The girls a tuition to a private school to deal with their circumstances because with great power comes-" he was cut off by the woman looking rather happy.

"Ya can take 'em off ma hands for a while? Why didn't you say so! Come in boy!"

And so the Watchers' Council got a great influx of Shoe Slayers. Mrs. Shoe didn't even seem bothered at the prospect of demons and vampires. But after handling so many children, Andrew could bet she could tackle the apocalypse by herself and not have a problem.

**Cross: There was an old woman who lived in a shoe…**

**Candle! Be quick! **

Jack stared at the group behind him. He ducked the vampire in front of him. Looking at the candle at the end of the hallway. He jumped over it rather quickly before smirking and knocking it down. He managed to leave through the window before the flames caught him. The screams of the vampires echoed in his ears. Now all he had to do now was not get killed by the local villagers for burning down the town hall.

Buffy woke up looking at the bedroom around her. What the hell just happened? She had burned down the gym but a town hall? Looking over the mirror she saw herself for a moment as two people, herself and Jack. Blinking the image was gone. "Maybe I've been doing this longer than I thought." She ground out. "Or the I ate something weird."

**Cross: Jack be Nimble**

**The Spider**

The little girl's scream echoed down to the Buffy bellow. Buffy darted to the cry. She was passed by a girl in a rather old fashioned dress who looked to be crying. Running ahead she saw just why. There was the largest spider she had ever seen. Okay so it was in fact a demon spider but how was she suppose to know there were demon spiders! Moving toward it she wrinkled her nose. Gross. The spider looked up at her. SPLAT! Buffy's shoe made contact with the demon's head and it fell dead. Looking at the ground she saw the bowl the girl had left behind. Maybe it was significant. Taking it, though she nearly gagged when she saw part of the spider on the bowl, she headed out to Giles. Her watcher merely informed her that demon spiders were relatively harmless and had been looking for food, which that girl had.

"What concerns me more though than whey eating spiders, the curd it could probably eat as well I suppose, is why was a girl eating curds and whey in the middle of the night at a cemetery?" 

**Cross: Little Miss Muffet**

**A.N: If you want to add or expand off these or use make them with a twist of your own, please do! If you can answer Mary had a little lamb part 2 then I'll give you brownie points! The part two involves the lamb being something supernatural and possibly an influence over Mary. I'd like to hear if you have a suggestion! **

**Please review!**

**If you want to add email me. Please identify the Nursery Rhyme and your penname. Rating is to be at the most T.**


End file.
